Elka Highschool
by Kat Galaxy
Summary: When Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast go back to Highschool, things get crazy. Crossover of FNAF, Venturiantale, Creepypastas, Tokyo Soul, and Disney! T for violence and blood. CANCELLED, for the rewrite, check out Alphasky High:New Game!
1. Chapter 1: Info

Hey there, readers! I'm posting a new series called Elka Highschool. It's a story about a bunch of characters that I like. Some are creepy pastas, story characters, Venturiantale characters, and OC's. I'm writing it in pencil and approving it with my friend. For now, refer to her as Whispy. Just know the characters. The main three you'll need to know are Johnny Ghost, Johnny Toast, and Jimmy Casket.

Johnny Ghost: male, 17, leader of P.I.E., nice, bold, weak, fears birds

Johnny Toast: male, 17, British, nice, listens to Ghost, weak

Jimmy Casket: male, 17, psychopathic, sarcastic, killer, stabs with knife, exists in Ghost's mind

Also, Ghost and Toast are members of P.I.E.- Paranormal Investigator Extrordinaires. In the first part, a dragon named Prince Fang was shot by Sally Acachalla shot him after he tried to take over the Acachalla household. Well, I hope you guys like it!

N~


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE:

I finished the first 'series' of this story on paper, reread it, and realized it is AWFUL. So I am going to remake this and try to make it better! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""JOHNNY, WHERE ARE YOU?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I'm coming, sir!" shouted said Brit./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Johnny Ghost gave a growl as he waited impatiently for his partner, Johnny Toast. The two had become ghost hunters before they could even finish High School, and had profited greatly from it. However, the ghosts seemed to have gone and the two have gotten a break. Now, since they have some spare time, they want to finish school. Ghost was ecstatic, though he didn't really want to do any homework. Toast, on the other hand, was just happy to meet some new people./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I'll load the last boxes into the car, 'kay?" Ghost said, not waiting for an answer./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Lifting the final boxes, the teen gave a huff and left the shared house. Ghost stuffed the boxes into the trunk of the 'Ghostmobile' and stepped back to gaze at the packages. He tugged lightly on his grey hoodie, checking his mind for any final necessities./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The school had requires for the students to stay in the provided dorms and stay on school grounds until the school year ends. The Johnnys requested that they have a dorm next to each other. The principle ,Mrs. Okami, sent each student an email stating that they will be assigned a dorm with a roommate and sha/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"ll be provided with lunches. They can buy snacks and other drinks from the school shop, as well./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Ready, sir!" Toast sang as he entered carrying a packed brown satchel and a red IPhone. "And I believe this is yours."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, thanks, Johnny. Great job!" The other praised, taking his phone./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"The two hopped into the car. Toast took the driver's seat despite Ghost's arguments and set off for Elka High School./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Awrite peeps, what do you think so far? I'll continue as soon as I can!/div 


	4. Chapter 4: The School

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The school was surrounded by a thick forest . A river ran through the school, Skywahl River, and led along the road. Without knowledge of the school, one might not even notice the dirt path. However, thanks to Okami's instructions and Ghost's 'perfect' navigation, the Johnnys eventually found their way. Toast parked the Ghostmobile with the others (about a mile away from the school). A dusty red pickup truck approached, a young man at the wheel. Once he stepped out from his car, the man revealed his long black rabbit ears, ocean blue jean shorts, and a black t-shirt. A small pin sat on his chest labeled 'Oswald'./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Howdy, kids! The name's Oswald. I'm here to carry your stuff to your dorms." He said, beaming./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Ghost gave a slight chuckle as he stared at the man's ears. Toast greeted the man, ignoring the ears. They began loading the boxes into the truck with the help of Oswald. One they had finished, Oswald sat in the driver's seat while the Johnnys sat in the back with their items. The drive was quiet. Only a few curses from the driver when he accidentally bumps a tree or goes down the wrong path. The Brit thought he heard something or someone else whispering in the forest, though he brushed it of as the wind blowing against the leaves that littered the ground./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The truck emerged through the woods. The sun shone brightly on the boys, almost blinding them. The dorms were moderately sized, each one big enough for about 3 rooms. The outer walls were a dull blue with white rimming. A triangular grey roof gave the dorms more room, possibly even another floor. Behind the long row of 11 dorms was the school. It was tall enough for at least 2 floors and an attic, possibly even a basement. The building was only about the width of 3 dorms, giving the Johnnys an impression that there weren't many rooms on each floor. Attached to the left side of the school was another building, about the side of 2 dorms next to each other. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The truck came to a stop in front of said building. The Johnnys climbed out of the car and joined Oswald in the grass./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""All ya need to do now is get signed in with Mrs. Okami and she'll tell ya your dorm numbers. Then just come out n' tell me so we can get your stuff over there in a snap!" He instructed, gesturing towards the birch door next to them./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Okay, but don't you dare touch anything or I'll-" Ghost began, but was cut off when his partner placed a hand over his mouth./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Calm down, sir. I doubt the man will want to take any of your precious toys." He sighed./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""They're collectables!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Oswald gave a small laugh and sat on the bed of the truck. Johnny Toast gripped Ghost's wrist, pulling him along as he rambled about why 'soon Toast will be thanking him because these figures will become extremely rare' and such. He knocked on the door twice. Once he received a 'Come in', Toast gave his boss a light slap (Gibbs style, just light on the back of the head) and entered with a smile./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The inside was a living room with a kitchen attached with an open counter. The walls were decorated with colorful flowers and a light blue background. To the left sat four black couches and a dark brown table. On the right there was a large TV and Movie case. Beyond the kitchen was a hallway with four doors: two on the left, one on the right, and one at the end of the hall. All of the doors were closed, so neither of the boys could see inside./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Sitting on the couch was Mrs. Okami herself. She had a long blonde ponytail, soft brown eyes hidden behind thin-framed glasses, a light blue dress shirt, and black dress pants. With a sweet smile , she calls the duo to sit with her. Once they were sitting, Ghost and Toast exchanged greetings with Mrs. Okami./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""So, boys, can I have your full names, please?" She asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I am Johnny Ghost, and this is my partner and dear friend Johnny Toast!" Ghost announced, standing quite proudly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Okami held in a laugh as she tapped their names into her laptop. span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A pink printer started up, spitting out four sheets of paper. The blonde collected the pages and handed one to each of the boys. (She kept two)/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alrighty, boys! Here are your information sheets. They have your student ID, dorm number, and class schedule. Oswald will drop your items off at your dorm, but it will be your responsibility to move them indoors. Any items out of your dorms by tomorrow will be given to Professor Geode." She explained happily. "Any questions?"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes, um, did we get dorms at least near each other?" Ghost inquired, hoping for the best./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I couldn't put you two in the same dorm, but I put you two next to each other!"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Ghost threw his arms up victoriously meanwhile Toast gave a sigh of relief. The two gave their goodbyes and exited the house./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright, Toast! Where're we going?"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I am dorm 5. What about you, sir?"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""6! Let's go!" Ghost shouted with an enthusiastic cheer./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And so, the Oswald and the Johnnys drove to their dorms and began to unpack./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" -In dorm #5-/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" With a box in hand, Johnny Toast pushed the door open, quite disturbed that the dorms were unable to lock. He examined the room as he stepped out of the doorway. The door immediately opened to a small living/ dining room. It had three blue couches surrounding a dark brown table. Across from the couches was a moderately sized TV hooked up to a DVD player. A basket of various movies and books sat next to the TV stand. To the right of the entrance had an open kitchen, similar to the one in Mrs. Okami's room. To the left was a small hallway that opened into three doors. One was colored grey with a blue and red T, the paint still rather wet. On the other side was a door with a golden plate labeled 'Bathroom' while the other was a blank white./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hello? Is anyone here?" Johnny called, hoping to meet his new roommate./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" A small thump echoed from the painted door, which soon opened. A teen came out with one hand still on his headphones. He wore short black hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt, and black pants./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, hey! You must be my roommate!" He said as he moved closer to the Brit and placed his headphones around his neck. "I'm Taurtis, nice to meet you!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hello. My name is Johnny Toast. It's nice to meet you, too." He replied with a warm smile./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Need any help unpacking? I've already moved all my stuff in."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, yes please!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-In dorm #6-/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Ghost had finally moved all of his stuff in and marveled at the sight of the paint packs on the table. A note sat next to the items reading:/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hello! :D/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"This is for both roommates to decorate their door! Please refrain from painting anything but YOUR door and any paper you wish to use. Have fun!/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"-Mrs. Okami"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The brunette happily began working on his door. As he was halfway through his art session, the front door creaked open. A teen with curly brown hair and a white rabbit hat peaked his head through the door sheepishly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hello...?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Ghost stood up and walked towards the teen./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Hello! My name is Johnny Ghost. Welcome to my lair!" Ghost joked, pretending to laugh maniacally./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" This seemed to calm the boy. He entered fully, his left hand holding a small teddy bear tightly./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Oh, hi! I'm Sam Gladiator. Uh... I guess we're room mates..?" He said, gazing at the room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Yeah, I guess so! I have already started to paint my door, if you'd like to as well. The paint is on the table and I'll be at my door!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Alright, cool!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"emAnyone else feel like Jimy and Sam's insane side will-Imean would get well together?/em/div 


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Thump

**180 days left**

Night soon fell after all of the students had arrived. All were sleeping soundly, except Johnny Ghost. Who, as usual, was still quite energetic. Normally, Ghost would be working on filling out paperwork for the day's calls. However, the Johnnys weren't on duty. Therefore, there was no paperwork. Instead, there was a basket of various kinds of books and novels. He was currently reading a mystery novel, his favorite genre. The silent night was quite relaxing, only the occasional snore from his roommate.

A muffled thump attracted the brunette's attention. Being used to paranormal entities, Ghost immediately began to contemplate all of the possible causes of the noise. As he rose, another thump reached his ears. Soon after, he heard a faint crash. It sounded like shattering glass.

"Sam?" He whispered.

No answer.

 _'Alright. Sam's asleep, so it must be next door. Outside? Maybe. Should I check? Yeah, why not? Great idea, me. Thanks, me!'_ ( :3 I don't know, Ghost's a bit of a weirdo!)

Johnny silently crept to the door. He opened it with extreme caution, making sure he won't wake anyone. Ghost examined the area, but found no possible source of the sounds. He looked through the trees, but found nothing, and turned towards the school.

Another crash, but it was closer.

Johnny turned towards the sound, only to see a large red truck less than a few feet away. Problem is, it was moving towards him. Fast. Before the ghost hunter could move, it crashed into him.

Screaming.

Yelling.

Pain...

 **21 students**

 **3 teachers**

 _Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to get this out ASAP. Enjoy!_


	6. Uh Hey

So, uh, sorry I've been dead and... Well... A butt, but I realized this story is CRAP. So~ please check out EH New Game, cuz I hope to restart things there :3

Again, really sorry!

-K-


End file.
